


pasensya ka na (kaya ko ng mag-isa)

by heartstop



Series: kanta-serye [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstop/pseuds/heartstop
Summary: "Pasensya ka na at 'di ko na rin madamaKay tagal kitang hinihintayPasensya ka na kaya ko ng mag-isaKalayaan sa kamay ng lumbay"





	pasensya ka na (kaya ko ng mag-isa)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by pasensya ka na by silent sanctuary. self-indulgent kasi i'm in too deep with this song
> 
> ~
> 
> awayin nyo ko sa twitter :P

~

  
tumingin si baekhyun sa kanyang relo at napabuntong-hininga.  
  
**8:00 p.m.**  
  
late na si chanyeol ng isang oras.  
  
_okay lang naman._ ayan ang paulit ulit na sinasabi ni baekhyun sa sarili nya.  
  
kinuyom nya ang palad nya. tiningnan ang cellphone nya. umaasang may text siyang matatanggap.

 _sana meron._  
  
_hindi naman to bago_. sabi pa nya nung ibaba nya ang cellphone.  
  
walang paramdam.  
  
_pero okay lang._  
  
kahit nagmumukhang tanga na siya. nakasuot pa siya ng tuxedo. nakaayos pa ang buhok nya. nasa maganda at mamahaling restaurant pa siya.  
  
nag-undertime pa siya sa trabaho nya para dito.  
  
_okay lang naman_.  


**8:30 p.m.**  
  
wala pa ring chanyeol.  
  
nagpalinga-linga pa siya sa paligid.  
  
naligaw kaya ito?

nakalimutan?

kinabahan siya ng kaunti kasi baka kung anong nangyari dito.  
  
_"yeol, san ka na?"_  
  
pina-ring ang kasintahan nang mga dalawang beses at ibinaba nang walang sumagot.  


**8:45 p.m.**  
  
_"babe malelate ako sorry. on the way na ko."_  
  
_"i'm driving."_  


**8:50 p.m.**  
  
isang buntong-hininga at nangingilid na luha na naman. bakit ang tagal?  
  
_chanyeol, please pakibilisan_.  


**8:55 p.m.**  
  
_"baek sorry nasiraan ako."_  


**9:00 p.m.**  
  
isang patak ng luha ang naging dahilan para di niya mabasa nang klaro ang nasa kanyang cellphone.

 

**9:10 p.m.**

isang text pa ulit,  
  
_"makakaabot ka pa kaya?"_  


**9:12 p.m.**  
  
simpleng text ang natanggap, isang matipid na  
  
_"sorry."_  
  
at alam na ni baekhyun na wala na.  


**9:20 p.m.**  
  
isang buntong-hininga ulit. isang malalim na paghinga. pinunasan ang kanyang mata, lumagok ng tubig na nasa harapan nya. at hinanda ang napakatamis na ngiti. nagtawag siya ng waiter at hinanap ang bill.  
  
bill ng ano? wala naman siyang inorder?  
  
reservation.  


**9:25 p.m.**  
  
umalis siya sa restaurant at naglakad pauwi sa condo na inuupahan nya.  


**9:45 p.m.**  
  
nakauwi na siya nang buksan nya ulit ang kanyang cellphone.  
  
_"babe happy 4th anniversary. i'm sorry."_  
  
walang man lang mahal kita.  
  
naluha siya. tinanggal ang laman ng kanyang pantalon. isang box na naglalaman ng kanyang regalo.  
  
_hindi na naman nya naibigay._  


**10:20 p.m.**  
  
natulog si baekhyun na masama ang loob, nakakunot ang noo, malungkot, at higit sa lahat parang nadudurog ang puso.

~

_"Uunahin na ang sarili, makuha lang ang sapat_   
_'Wag ka sanang magtampo, mas mabuti na ako'y lumayo...."_

 

hindi naman lingid sa kaalaman ng mga matatalik na kaibigan ni baekhyun na isa siyang martyr. alam na alam ni jongdae kim yan. kaya nung nagkita sila pagkatapos nang dapat ay masayang selebrasyon ng anibersaryo nila ni chanyeol, alam na nya kung anong nangyari.

magkababata si jongdae at baekhyun. lumaki sa iisang subdibisyon. magkasundo ang mga magulang. magkakilala simula pa bata. kaya alam na alam, kabisadong kabisado na nya ang mga ikinikilos ng isa.

nakilala naman ni baekhyun si chanyeol nung ikalawang taon nya sa kolehiyo. nagkaroon sila ng mga subject na magkasama, at noong pangatlong taon nga ay nalaman na lang ni jongdae na sila na.

mabilis ang mga pangyayari.

pero nagtagal naman ang dalawa.

masaya si baekhyun kaya masaya na rin si jongdae.

kaya lang nitong mga huling buwan, nakikitaan nya ng kalungkutan ang mga dating masasayang mata ni baekhyun. 

ang mga matang kumikinang na parang pagmamayari niya ang mga bituin, ay tila ba makulimlim ngayon. walang bituin. tila ba nagbabadya ang pag-ulan.

wala na yung dating kinang. wala na rin yung dating saya.

siguro dahil nga abala si chanyeol sa ibang bagay ngayon.

hindi naman nakukuwento ng buo ni baekhyun sa mga kaibigan ang lahat pero halata sa mga ikinikilos nito.

ang kawalan nya ng sigla.

ang kawalan ng excitement sa mga bagay.

at ang kawalan ng kinang sa mata pag tuwing nababanggit ang pangalan ni chanyeol.

ganito ba ang pakiramdam na mapagod?

kasi ayaw ni jongdae.

natatakot siya.

"uy bakla ano nga nangyari?" tanong niya ulit dito.

isang iling kay baekhyun lang ang natanggap at nagkibit-balikat,

"pagod na ko, jongdae."

yun lang ang sinabi niya.

at sapat na ito para maunawaan ng kaibigan.

 

" _Pasensya ka na kaya ko ng mag-isa_

_Kalayaan sa kamay ng lumbay...."_

 

"yun ba ang gusto mo baek ha?" paghahamon na tanong ni chanyeol.

nasa may kwarto sila ngayon, at unti-unting nagtataasan ang kanilang mga boses. kanina pa sila nag-aaway, sa hindi malaman ding dahilan ni chanyeol. umuwi siyang pagod na pagod sa trabaho at medyo masama rin ang loob sa kapwa katrabaho, at ang madadatnan niya pa sa condo na tinitirahan nila ay ang isang nagdadaldal na baekhyun.

isang magulo at para bang nangbubuyo ba na baekhyun.

at dahil mainit na ulo ng isa, at ayaw naman ding patalo ng isa, parehas na silang sumabog.

"OO! ayoko na sayo," ang sabi pa ni baekhyun, may nangingilid na luha sa mga mata.

tumahimik lang si chanyeol at tumitig na para bang nagulat sa mga sinambit ng kasintahan.

ayaw na niya?

ni baekhyun?

na mahal na mahal siya?

na mahal na mahal niya?

napagod na rin ba?

paano?

iiwan na rin siyang mag-isa?

bakit?

"b-baek," ang mahina niyang sagot. may takot sa boses niya.

suminghot sandali si baekhyun, pinunasan ang luha gamit ang kanan na kamay pagkatapos ay kinuyom ang palad at determinadong sumagot, "pagod na ko chanyeol, tama na."

walang sagot.

humikbi pa si baekhyun, hindi na rin napigilan ang mga luha. "p-pagod na ko. nakakapagod. nakakainis. nakakasawa. bakit ka ganyan?" ang sabi pa niya.

"sabi mo di mo ako sasaktan, pero nasasaktan ako. pakiramdam ko ako lang ang may gusto ng relasyon na to. ramdam ko. ipaglaban mo naman ako, chanyeol."

wala pa rin siyang nakuhang sagot.

"chanyeol kausapin mo naman ako." pagsusumamo nyang hiwatig.

tumalikod ang binata sa kanya, at ang sumunod na sinabi niya ay nakapagdurog lang lalo ng durog na na puso ni baekhyun.

_sana pala di na lang nagsalita._

 

"edi umalis ka na. kaya ko ng mag-isa." ang huling linya ni chanyeol bago ito iwan na wasak ang puso. tinangay ang kahati. 

hinding-hindi na ulit mabubuo pa.

**Author's Note:**

> whewwwwwwwwwwwwww~!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;)


End file.
